Reunited
by Applescruffs
Summary: SSJ4 GokuChi Chi. After almost 11 years of constant separation, Goku finally gets Chi Chi alone. Can his new form overcome her insecurities?
1. Reunited

**A/N**: This takes place just before the Super Seventeen saga of DBGT (which sucked), and right after the martial arts tournament. It's pretty different from what I usually write- not much humor or fluff, and considerably steamier. I considered making it a lemon, but I'm no good at that, so it ended up being… probably as close as I'll ever get. I dedicate this to super saiyan 4 chichi, because she wanted a SSJ4 GokuxChiChi fic. So here you are!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat _do not_ own DBGT or any of its characters.

* * *

"I still can't believe you lost to that little kid, dad!" Goten laughed. He and Goku were putting away the dishes while Chi Chi scrubbed down the counter.

"Hey, it was bound to happen sometime!" Goku replied happily from six feet in the air. Due to his small stature, he had to fly to put things in the high cupboards.

"Still, I'd be pretty embarrassed if _I_ lost to that guy. Trunks said he looked like a total pushover."

"Oh, that's right, you weren't there!" Goku suddenly remembered. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"He was out with that city girl, what's-her-face, whom we've never met," Chi Chi interjected from her place at the sink. She cast a discerning glance at her son. "Why is that?"

"Mom, we've only gone out twice!" Goten cried good-naturedly. "I didn't think I needed to bring her home so soon."

"All I know," replied Chi Chi darkly, "Is that everything was fine until you went out with her. After that, you hit your brother, and pushed me, and attacked your father…"

"But that wasn't her fault!" he objected in vain. His mother wasn't even listening.

"…Goku was almost killed, and you and Gohan too, and Pan! I'm telling you, Goten, that girl is bad news." Chi Chi picked up her frying panas her family backed away. "I'll teach her to mess with my baby!"

"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to be meeting… _Trunks_ for a movie," Goten said, edging toward the door. "And I'm staying over at Capsule Corps, so I won't be back till tomorrow."

Chi Chi spun around. "You're _what_! Young man, if you think you're going to-"

"Seriously!" Goten interrupted. "Call Bulma and ask her if you don't believe me! Gotta go!" He rushed out and took to the sky.

"He's telling the truth," Goku said earnestly. "Bulma told me about it."

Chi Chi sighed and returned to scrubbing. _Kids grow up so fast_, she thought. She reminded herself that by the time she was Goten's age, she was a widow with one child and another on the way, but that didn't really make her feel any better. Just made her realize how old she actually was. Goku noticed she was a little down, but wasn't sure why.

"Hey, Chi Chi?" he asked softly in his child voice. "Is something wrong?"

She grimaced at the sound. Great, another reminder. It was hard enough being separated from her husband for ten years, all the while knowing she was aging faster than he was, but then to have him come home with the body of a little boy! It was harder on her than she cared to admit. She longed for her old husband, the one she feared she'd never get back. But, she supposed, she was too old to be concerned with any of that physical stuff anyway.

"No, dear! Nothing at all!" Chi Chi chirped, turning to smile at her tiny husband. He eyed her suspiciously, years of experience telling him that something was definitely wrong. Unfortunately, he had no clue as to what it was, so he decided to try an old favorite.

"I was gone for a long time, huh?" he asked lightly, watching her face intently.

"You certainly were," she replied in a similar tone. OK, that was part of it.

"You were here all alone. You had to take care of everything by yourself," he ventured.

Chi Chi gave him a wry smile. "At least I wasn't pregnant this time."

Goku was sure he'd figured out something, but there was a larger problem there. Thinking in silence, he looked down at his feet. They were a lot smaller than they used to be… that was it!

"Are you upset about me still being a little kid?"

"No! Of course not!" she said quickly. Obviously she was lying. "You did try, after all. And it's not really that different," she added truthfully, sighing. "You were always like a child, anyway."

He frowned. This was really bothering her; she looked like she was going to cry. But she wasn't mad, she… she just missed him. She missed being with the man she loved. Goku missed being with her too; he wanted to do something to help, but what? His first thought was of the dragonballs, which he dismissed immediately. But what other option did he have? While he thought, his tail flicked off to the side, catching his eye. Of course! He could be an adult any time he wanted!

Stepping away fromt the counter, he gave a yell and let his power rise. The feeling was awesome, but his attention was focused on his wife. She'd been startled by the noise, and looked angry.

"Goku!" she shouted. "I thought I told you not to do that in the house!" Chi Chi's eyes widened in surprise as she watched him transform. "What- what's going on?" She was fairly certain it was him, but he looked so different! Could it really be true?

"It's all right," he said. "It's me. This is how I look as a Super Saiyan 4." His voice was a little gruff, but she immediately recognized it as her husband's. Still, she backed up as he approached her. Despite finding this new form inexpressibly attractive, she was a little intimidated.

"I'm not such a child _all_ the time, remember?" She was now trapped between the kitchen counter and her husband. "Should I remind you?" he murmured huskily in her ear, running his hand down her thigh. Chi Chi trembled at the thought. This was everything she could wish for, what she'd wanted most the whole time he was gone. _Such a long time_, she thought as his mouth hungrily found hers. _So many years_… Her eyes shot open. They couldn't do this now; she was too old. She put her hands on his chest and pushed, trying to force him away.

Goku looked down at her, puzzled. "What's the matter?" He'd thought it was going well.

"It's… I'm too old, honey," she told him sadly. The look on his face plainly said he didn't understand, so she continued. "Don't you see? I'm a wrinkled old woman now. You should-" her voice faltered, "find someone younger."

He closed his eyes in frustration. Why did she have to make such a big deal about age? To him, she looked as beautiful and vibrant as when they were first married. As he tried to think of what to tell her, Chi Chi gazed at him longingly. It wasn't that she didn't want to; she just didn't think it was right. Her hands were pressed against his bare chest, which brought her attention to the fact that the rest of him was covered in thick, red fur. She wasn't sure why she found it so enticing, but she began to wonder if she was in danger of being seduced in spite of herself.

Goku, meanwhile, was in agony. As a Super Saiyan 4, it was much harder to control his instincts, and she was so close! At this proximity, she was always devastating to his senses, but at their heightened levels it was almost overwhelming. The feel of her small hands on his heated flesh was almost more than he could bear. He looked down at the lovely creature trembling in his arms, but words failed him.

"Sorry, I'm… just too old for you now." Chi Chi tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held fast to her hips. One of her hands darted toward her frying pan, but his tail snaked out and wrapped itself around her wrist. She stared at it, open-mouthed, as her insides quivered. _Oh sweet Kami_, she thought, _he has a tail. I am definitely in danger_. Her resolve was fading quickly.

"No, Chi! Please!" Goku shifted himself against her, making it very clear just how badly he needed her. "Just you, no one else. Please, just give this a chance, Chi," he murmured urgently. How could she resist that? She melted against him, ready to give him anything he wanted and more. He smiled gratefully at her sign of acquiescence. "Great. I've got eleven years to make up for," he purred.

Having completely abandoned any idea of being too old, Chi Chi let loose all the desires she'd been harboring for him in his absence. She reached up and grabbed fistfulls of his thick dark hair and pulled his face down to hers, then kissed him roughly. Pleasantly surprised, he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to their room. Something called her attention to his tail, swaying excitedly behind him. Curiously, she reached out and let it slide through her hand, putting just the slightest pressure on it. Crying out, Goku fell to his knees.

He'd had his tail used against him before, but never like that. He couldn't stop shaking and very nearly took his mate right then and there. One look at his stricken face gave Chi Chi some very fun ideas for later use. With difficulty, Goku managed to stand and stagger toward their room.

"Gotta remember to keep that away from you," he panted, lowering them to the bed.

Chi Chi smirked devilishly. "You're bound to slip up sometime. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**A/N**: See? It was a lot sexier than my usual stuff. But I had fun, heh heh heh.Please review! 


	2. To Be With You

**A/N**: Wow, thanks for the great response, guys! _(sniff)_ I feel so loved! In fact, I think I'll answer the reviews!

**lone saiyan woman**: Glad you liked it, and here's the lemon!

**oznerol**: I hear ya. GT was dumb.

**Nicole**: OK, I'm continuing!

**Kinoha**: Wow, I thought I was the only one who got all goofy and smiley after reading fics! Now I know I'm not so weird after all…

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**: Yeah, I wondered the same thing, too. I thought for sure he'd go Super Saiyan 4 if he couldn't turn back. And then when I saw the ending I was like, "WTF! He's just leaving her like that?" Not cool.

**super saiyan 4 chichi**: _(hug)_ You're very welcome! Glad you liked it. I'm going to try to make it a little more lemony.

**AnimeFreak2306**: Um, hope that didn't give you a headache. Here's your update! But watch out for that pole!

**orchideater**: Tease? Moi? No I'm not! And I'm provin' it. Hope this isn't one of the lemons that spoils it. oO

**Gosha**: OMG. That was _exactly_ what I was thinking! The thing about him being a kid in the morning- scary. Considered putting that in, but realized it wouldn't work with what I was trying to achieve.

OK, here is the new and improved version of "Reunited- Chapter 2: To Be With You." More lemon, less fluff, all Super Saiyan 4 goodness! And I'm so so sorry about the prior crappy attempt at a lemon. Please forgive me- this one is better.The first part is the same, but the rest is different. Enjoy!

* * *

"You wear too many clothes," Goku growled, fumbling with buttons and sashes. Chi Chi giggled and pulled off her tunic with no problem.

"I think you've lost your touch," she replied playfully. "You used to be a lot better at this. Only took you ten seconds to get everything off."

"You didn't wear this many clothes before," he grumbled, finally freeing her of the last of her garments. "There! _Now_ we'll see if I've lost my touch." He was smiling at her dangerously, running his hands over her soft skin. She was getting anxious.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Chi Chi asked breathily. Things were going exactly as he planned.

"Oh, no," he murmured, eyes sparkling mischeviously. "I'm not letting you off that easy." His mouth blazed a trail down her throat and she gasped. She'd forgotten just how good it felt. Yes, it had definitely been too long.

Goku slowly worked his way lower, purposely trying to drive his wife crazy. From years of experience, he knew exactly what she wanted. And he intened to give it to her… eventually. At this point, he had complete control as she writhed beneath him.

"Aah, Goku," she moaned. "Hurry up!"

"Nnn-nnn," he mumbled, delving his tongue within her. _Heh heh, nice and slow. She's gonna kill me!_ he thought gleefully. But he was getting a little impatient himself. He'd waited too long to keep putting it off. _Just a few more minutes…_

Unfortunately for him, he'd completely forgotten about his tail, which was swaying excitedly behind him. Chi Chi had been watching it, waiting for it to stray within reach. Her heart was pounding, and she knew she couldn't wait much longer. If he wasn't going to hurry up, she'd have to make him.

Gasping, she arched her back. Goku was excited almost beyond his limits, but had decided to make her suffer a little longer. His tail flicked forward, and Chi Chi saw her chance. Deftly, she reached out and grabbed it. Goku's entire body tensed.

"What are you doing?" he growled. Chi Chi smirked and rubbed his tail with her thumb. The move was even more effective than she'd anticipated.

Howling, Goku pushed himself into her, setting a back-breaking rhythm. She cried out, caught off-guard by his furious pace. She wrapped her legs around him, thrusting her hips in time with his.

Pressing his lips to his wife's glistening skin, a myriad of emotions washed over Goku. Guilt, regret, joy, peace, love. He had missed her so much it hurt. Could he tell her? Was he strong enough?

"I'm sorry, Chi Chi. I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't want to leave but I thought I had to. I wanted to stay here with you, I didn't want to leave all those times. You were so lonely!" He was shaking uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered. "So, so sorry. I love you."

Chi Chi was aware of her husband moaning against her neck. Although she couldn't make out the words over her own screams, she knew what it was about. Judging from his tone and the way he was trembling, it was an apology. Rare, but not unheard of. She smiled just as a particularly powerful thrust sent her over the edge.

Feeling his wife come beneath him, Goku snapped out of his uncharacteristically emotional state. Instinct took over, and he sank his teeth into her soft flesh as he climaxed. Chi Chi cried out, shocked. It had been years since he'd last marked her- before Goten was born, in fact. She returned the gesture and bit into his shoulder, licking the blood from the wound.

Pulling himself from her, Goku smiled and held her close to him. She sighed and kissed his chest, running her fingers through the thick fur on his back. He loved the way she felt in his arms, so small and delicate. Of its own accord, his tail wrapped itself around her waist.

"I could get used to this," Chi Chi giggled. She snuggled closer to his solid frame.

"Really? I thought it would bother you," Goku replied gruffly. "I know you weren't too happy about me going Super Saiyan before."

"Mmm, but this definitely beats having a husband that looks like my grandson," she said huskily. "You aren't tired already, are you?" She stroked his tail, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You want more?" he asked, looking into her onyx-black eyes.

"I always want more of you," Chi Chi whispered, licking his lips.

This was the Chi Chi he knew- not exactly aggressive, but willing to tell him what she wanted. Good thing, too, because he never would have gotten it right on his own. It took him years to figure out what she liked and didn't like. Goku rolled over on top of her, placing himself between her legs. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. An ingenious idea. He smirked.

Chi Chi gasped as he slid his tail into her warmth. Obviously, her hints about his new appendage had paid off. Holding his tail with one hand, Goku moved in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm.

"You're brilliant, Goku," she panted hoarsely.

He smiled. "Glad you finally noticed." His mouth found her neck, and she clutched at his back. With a moan, he exchanged his tail for his member, keeping up his steady pace. Chi Chi cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, bringing Goku to climax as well.

Nuzzling her neck, he gently pulled himself from her folds and lay beside her. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head upon his chest. Still breathing heavily, he ran his hands through her silky hair.

"Tired yet?" he asked.

Chuckling, Chi Chi replied, "No. But wouldn't it be nice to just lie here like this for a while?" Her hold tightened around his waist. "I've really missed you. Just being near you, you know?"

"Yeah," Goku whispered, hugging her gently. "I know what you mean."

* * *

**A/N**: That's all for now, folks! Better, yes? Please?I'm contemplating a Chapter 3, so let me know in your reviews whether or not you'd like to read it. Thanks! 


End file.
